In a perfect putt, the golfer strikes the ball exactly on the sweet spot of the putter head. This prevents the putter head from twisting about the axis defined by the golf club shaft, which otherwise leads to poorly aligned putts, because when the sweet spot is missed, the inertia of the ball imparts a torque to the golf club shaft. The torque increases in proportion to the distance by which the sweet spot is missed.
Accordingly, putter heads having high moments of inertia to resist the torque caused by missing the sweet spot have been provided. Putter heads having high moments of inertia may be relatively wide and may have weights placed at various locations to improve performance. An example of such a head is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,639, in which a large triangular head has a leading face that is greater in breadth than the trailing face. An example of a putter with weights is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,394. As recognized herein, additional improvements in terms of moment of inertia and/or sweet spot strike guiding can be provided.